Cabling plays an integral role in connecting a myriad of systems in today's wired world. Multi-component electrical systems require cabling to connect integrated components in order to function. As these systems may be complex with multiple distant components, the routing of cables through existing and permanent or temporary infrastructure to the desired component can entail passage of cables through restrictions which inhibit easy movement of cables. In addition existing cables provide a major obstacle when installing, moving or rerouting a cable. Existing cables can be snagged and dislodged when a secondary cable is moved, resulting in catastrophic effects to the system as a whole. This invention aims to ameliorate these and other problems.
To compound the afore mentioned problem, many types of cables end with a plug or terminus which facilitates the connection of the cable to a system component. This terminus provides a space where the threads of the cabling are expanded outwards to facilitate the connection and alignment to a component and so becomes thicker than the cable. To protect the terminus, a cable end connector cover is employed, often with projecting locking screws to allow screw rotation and locking into the recipient component. Components with panel mounted connectors usually have threaded nuts that accept locking screws on the cable end connector cover that are used for locking the elements together and offering mechanical strain relief. Typically the cable end connector cover extends outwards at a right angle from the cable, with locking screws inserted parallel to the axis of the cable. For example the D-Subminiature (e.g., D-Sub) connectors contain two or more parallel rows of pins or sockets usually surrounded by a D-shaped metal or other shield that provides mechanical support, ensures correct orientation, and may screen against electromagnetic interference. The inner workings are covered in a plastic or rubber outer sheath which is formed to fit the connection cover and traditionally employs right angles to follow the component shape. This is called the cable end connector cover. Additionally cables often include an encapsulated ferrite bead, also known as a block, core, ring, EMI filter, or choke. These are typically passive electronic components that suppress high frequency noise in electronic circuits, and are fastened to the cable a few inches from the cable end connector cover.
During the process of removing a cable previously connected to a component, while retracting the cable from the component, the locking screws can become snagged on obstacles or other cables and hinder or make impossible the retraction of the cable. The right angle which exists between the cable end connector cover, in addition to the protruding locking screws, results in a cable which is resistant to passage through tight spaces, even though the space provided may be sufficient.